


The Princess Of The Heroes

by EvelynRobyn



Category: Evelyn Robyn
Genre: Action/Adventure, Boss - Freeform, Gen, Princess - Freeform, Sci-Fi, War, alien - Freeform, mercenary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynRobyn/pseuds/EvelynRobyn
Summary: In the near future, humans discover that the Earth is NOT the only inhabited planet. And that happens by a visit from the space, the UPO (the United Planets Organization), to add the Earth to the organization. Each planet is inhabited by people who look at humans but they have a supernatural power different than others. and they choose James Black to be the King of the Earth to represent his planet. Problems of misunderstanding happen which lead the Earth to a serious and long-term danger. Soon, someone will face these troubles. Who is this person?





	1. Chapter 1

“Events and characters in this novel are fictitious.  
Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events is  
purely coincidental”  
The author. 

In the near future, while everyone is busy doing something, a human, appears in all the TVs in all over the world, even the turned off televisions, phones and even old phones, computers etc… saying:  
\- Our neighbours, the people of Earth, we are the UPO, the United Planets Organization. We finally found your planet. Just to know, you are not alone. There are a lot of inhabited planets in the galaxy. That’s why the UPO is founded, to make the peace in the entire galaxy. And to be a part of us, to protect you and to be visible and present, you have to choose a king who will protect your own planet from any internal or external danger, and to represent it for the UPO, the galaxy appointments and the rest of planets. And to not make wars blow up between you, we chose a man, stood to be the president of the USA, with a huge career in politics. He is James Black. We’ll visit you in Nevada desert tomorrow at 8 am. We expect meeting Black. We are coming in peace.  
Indeed, in those 24 hours, the Pentagon plans for the meeting; they call the soldiers, they bring the weapons and everything you imagine, just to protect themselves and the Earth from a sudden attack.  
The next day, at 8 am, three spaceships - a rectangle form with skinny wings - appear in the blue sky of Nevada. When they land on the ground, they open the door of the spaceships and they are normal people; humans, wearing long beige elimination clothes with white scarves. First, the Pentagon thought it was a joke but when they expressed their opinion, one of them runs rapidly, faster than any normal human can run. And another one disappears and becomes invisible. After these reactions, all the humans get convinced that they are aliens and there is an UPO in the galaxy. The last one gives them a list of planets’ names and their super powers to know about the “neighbours”. So, Black is there with his wife, his son Walter and his daughter Selena, in front of all the Earth, James Black becomes the king of the Earth, and his family becomes the royal family.  
The UPO chooses London, in a far place, an old abandoned castle, to be the castle of the Blacks, and of the next generations of the royal family. That castle is built on a huge hill, full of huge grey rocks and covered with grass and it’s hard to climb the hill but there are no rocks above it.  
The UPO fixes and rebuilds the castle. The last one is large as much extent that the above of the hill almost has the same size. Its base is rectangular. Around it a fence and there is inside the castle a house and a yard in front of the house where the royal cars are parked in. In its four angles a tower for each angle inside it two guards. And between the door of the house and the door of the fence, there is a white marble corridor. Behind the house there is a little garden. To let people get in the castle without climbing, the UPO made a way between the below of the hill and the door of the castle so that people can get in the castle by their cars, and near it stairs for walkers. Finally, there is the street down the hill which takes you to the center of London. 

And just to know, the technology of other planets is much more developed and advanced than the Earth’s. But the UPO doesn’t allow to the Earth to contact with the other planes until after three years, so that they can become sure that the humans are safe.  
But, after just two years of the “aliens” appearing, again, the same alien, who is the chairman of the UPO committee, appears and says this time in an anger way:  
\- The Earth’s inhabitants, we knew that you are trying to attack one of the planets in order to steal its wealth. We have the proofs. So, as a punishment, you won’t contact the other planets for the rest of your lives. Also, someone will take care of this situation and so he’ll supervise you to not get out of your planet. Finally, he’ll stop every advancing in your technology to make sure that you won’t attack us by this old technology. We lost the faith in you. We won’t contact you anymore.  
The humans get shocked by the speech of the UPO committee’s Chairman. And suddenly, three black circle spaceships with green lights and windows appear in the sky of London. And when they land on the ground, a lot of guards - wearing black clothes with green throats and a black mask and it’s green in the area of the face - start kidnapping humans who were just hanging out and they take them inside the spaceships. 

The king of Earth James black tries to stop the alien guards but he and his guards couldn’t because the aliens are attacking with advanced weapons and of course they have super powers. 

This phenomenon gets repeated approximately every day. Black can’t do anything, especially with these advanced weapons and super powers. He just asks his people to hide and run as they can when the aliens attack.  
The humans hated the aliens. They can’t live in peace anymore. But even though this, they keep the king of the Earth, in order to stop wars between countries and protect them from any danger except the aliens as the Chairman said.  
The years pass and the aliens are still attacking, the technology is the same; cars, smart phones, TV. The two princes are growing up. And James gets sicker and older. Until, after 30 years of the first attack, James starts dying, and his kids become a man and a woman. Before his death, James chooses His son, Walter, to be the next king of the Earth. He asks him to find a solution for the aliens after his death.  
The old king dies. Then, after passing three days of mourning, Walter becomes the new young king of the Earth, while Selena is still a princess.  
The time passes; Walter gets married to Masha Chamston, a young strong woman. She has a brother called William Chamston who is the head of a little organization which protects people who lost their families and provide them with shelter and food and they always try to handle the problem of aliens. This organization is very far, in a deep forest between lots of trees with huge fronds. And William chose this place on purpose to hide his organization.  
Finally after few years, the queen of the Earth gets pregnant. And after 9 months, she gives birth to a twin; a girl and a boy; Jack and Mina Black.  
Cause of this happy and new event, many people from all over the Earth come to visit them in the castle and to celebrate a party for the two babies.  
Unfortunately, the black spaceships appear again, and they land on the ground near the castle; aliens came to kidnap more people. They surely knew about the event of the two children’s birth.  
The visitors start to run and warn the king and the queen. Between this noise and chaos, an old man, wearing elegantly and with a huge smile, gets in the castle and behind him some of “black and green” men. Masha knew him already for unknown reason and you’ll know who he is later on. She takes her children to protect them, while her husband stands in front of him to talk to him; he may be lucky and convinces him to find a solution to stop this attack. But suddenly this man takes a sword was fastened onto his bellyband and he plants it in heart of the King.  
Masha screams loudly, sadly and afraid, and she starts crying. That man looks at her, smiles and he gets out of the castle. He gets in the biggest spaceship after his guards kidnap approximately 1000 human. And he takes off the planet.  
After that huge accident, the queen calls her brother to be the king. And to know, her sister-in-law died when she was giving birth to his only son Ilay. So, he becomes the king and his sister is still the queen.  
Masha is beautiful, she’s thin and she has blue eyes and very short black hair. She’s thin because she doesn’t eat well, because she hates eating. While her brother, who is older than her, seems like his sister, but he’s also blue-eyed and he’s robust.  
The dead James Black was brunet, handsome, brown-short-haired and brown-eyed. He loved the animal hunting and the challenges, and he loved his people and family and he was always taking care of it.  
And finally the twins; Jack is - even he’s still a baby - like his mother and he has especially her same eyes and face. And Mina, she has her father’s same eyes. Although they are twins, they never resemble each other. And Mina is 5 minutes older than her twin, while Ilay is one year older than them.  
William regards his nephew and niece as his own children and he reacts with them always the same react he does with his son Ilay; he plays with them, buys candies for them, tells a story before sleeping. And he also takes three of them with him to the forest when the twins start walking.  
One day, when the twins are six and Ilay is seven years old, William takes them with him to the forest with two guards that the queen ordered to accompany and protect them. William catches Jack’s hand and walks with him, while Mina and Ilay are speaking children conversation, and the two guards are walking behind the family. Suddenly, some alien guards appear from the fronds and catch William and Jack first because they are the closest to them. The king orders the guards to take Mina and Ilay and run away. And when they did, the two kids were looking at their “father” and “brother” disappearing with the aliens, so they start crying. And that time was the last time we’ve ever seen the king and the little prince of the Earth.  
After the disappearing of the king and the 3 days of mourning, Masha decides to be the queen of the Earth without a king. And she becomes so afraid for her daughter and her nephew who got really touched by the disappearing of William and Jack as much extent that they sometimes see nightmares about that accident. And by time, Mina wants so much to avenge her father, uncle, twin and her planet to aliens, and so Ilay. So, after they finished their scholastic years from primary school to high school successfully, they chose to be soldiers. And after nagging Masha for a long time, she accepted their request. Thus, they learned the fighting arts, how to ride planes and cars and ships, how to shoot, and of course the hard physical exercises. Mina learned all of that in 3 years, while Ilay studied just shooting and punching and the hard exercises for one year. Mina took also more lessons about fighting, throwing knifes and protecting herself in four years, which made her brushes up her talents and power in fighting…  
* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Mina grew up and became a pretty young woman full of energy. She is medium-heighted, brown-short-haired, brown-eyed as I explained before, small-mouthed and thin-lipped. She is brave and those seven years of training made her stronger and able to face the problems and the difficulties of life. She hates dresses and she never wears them except in dangerous moments, which are the anger of her mother who wants to see her always elegant like all the princesses. Also, she hates make-up, and in the same time she adores the sound of shooting, the view of her enemies’ capitulating, the touch of the dangerous weapons and the smell of the gunpowder or the air when she rides a helicopter or a plane. Sometimes she hates her mother when she obliges her to stay in the castle to meet some arrogant princesses or disgusting princes who get proud when they hunt a fox or a gazelle but when they become in danger they capitulate and get afraid.

And about Ilay, he becomes a handsome man, a copy of his father but without muscles because he is like his aunt; he never eats well. He’s kind-hearted but sometimes it’s easy to fool him. He loves Mina and he regards her as his only sister like she regards him as her brother. He’s full of energy but not like his “sister”: he’s always against killing and murdering while she loves killing and as a result they always fight cause of that. Though that, they rarely fight, they always meet each other at midday, in the castle’s kitchen, to eat pies, their favorite dish.

After those seven years, the princess - aged 25 - decides to establish a team of mercenaries who performs dangerous and clean missions inside the planet. While Ilay decides to be the head of his father’s organization, so, the deep forest becomes his new house.

After spending few months travelling around the Earth, Mina found many strong people for her team, and she found exactly 7 persons: the oldest one calls Ralph Hamilton; he’s an old man, in his 70th, American, robust, black-haired, muscular despite his age, hoarse-voiced, his eyes are black and brilliant that their brightness proves and shows how much this man has an experience in life and how much he has life secrets. He becomes Mina’s best friend and he regards her as his daughter that he never had, and she also regards him as her father that she calls him sometimes “Papa”. Ralph was a soldier in his youth, and he had a wife and a child assassinated by someone. So, he got angry and decided to look for that unknown man to avenge to him. And as a result, he trained and brushed up his fighting level and so he became one of the best fighters and finally he convinced Mina to join her new team. Since that time, his only target was finding that man and killing him. He’s endowed with shooting by all the weapons, driving the planes, punching his enemies and killing them.

10 years younger than Hamilton is Vector Marcillivia. He’s South-African, a black old man aged 60th, pop and huge-eyed, black haired that he always shaves. He was actually a doctor who looks after injured people in his country when he was young. But cause of a war, he was obliged to be a soldier and so he became endowed with sniping and using the huge rifles. And after the end of the war, he was 50th. He prepared himself to join a team of mercenaries because he could no longer be a doctor in a poor village. Indeed, after few years, he found Mina’s advertising. And he joined the team in final.

Then, 10 years younger than Vector is Frank Dubois, a French man, aged 50th, bald in the middle of his head and the rest he always shaves it, long-headed, a special and beautiful smile. When you look at him, you’ll find him calm and dangerous in the same time like the tiger. And he’s engaged to a Spanish woman calls Christina whom all of his team never trust her. And him, even though he’s kind and he always helps his team as best as he can, he’s always arrogant and superficial. He shoots by all the weapons skillfully and he’s endowed with stealing cars. He was and still participating in car races, which proves his skill in driving cars. Also, he was a soldier in the French Navy, until he discovered that there are a lot of corrupt soldiers want to assassinate him for unknown reasons and so he ran away and seized his talents and developed them to join Mina’s team.

After that, the youngest man in the team; Steve Vederova, a Russian man, in 30th, psychologically sick cause of being addicted to alcohol, black-haired and he kept the middle of his head and shaved the rest that his head seems as a “hot dog” sandwich, ugly and he has a scar on his left cheek, popeyed, his green eyes show the danger and the evil in their owner. He’s always silent and mysterious. He drives tanks and he’s expert in weapons, bombs and planes. He was a soldier in his country, and the wars had a bad impact on his psyche. How much he drinks shows how much he tries forgetting the worst scenes he’s seen in his life. He doesn’t have a house or a family. When Mina met him in her journey, she wanted him to be a member in her team, he hesitated a bit because he enjoys being alone and hates to make new relationships with others. But then he agreed.

And the rest of the team is three women; the oldest calls Scarlett Sylanor, an English woman aged 30th, blonde, her big brilliant green eyes are the most beautiful part of her. She’s brave, bold and kind. She’s endowed with shooting and a throwing knives expert. But her first talent is the spy. Also, she was the best in gym when she was young, then she developed herself in safe firing centers.

Then, Dina Badoni, she’s few years younger than Scarlett, an Italian woman, short-black-haired like men’s and brown-brilliant-eyed. She speaks many languages, cultured, smart. She fights with punching and firearms. She gets proud and arrogant when she knows information that no one of her team knows, and she gets jealous of anyone cultured like her. She worked before as a spy’s assistant. This job convinced Mina to add her to her team and give her a chance and so Dina seized it well.

And finally, the youngest woman and member in the team, Clover Byron, a woman aged 20th, she likes always being pretty and she gets afraid and sad when she breaks her nail or she stays 5 days without a shopping. That’s why her team gets angry with her and annoyed of her complaining. And she likes every attractive man even he’s old and tries to attract him. Black-haired, big-green-eyed, she’s gifted with disguising and riding motorbikes, planes and cars. Also she’s a good kung fu fighter and shooting all weapons. She’s fond of spying, that’s why she joined the University of spying, and she was lucky when Mina added her to her team early.

Of course a team like Mina’s needs an abode. Indeed, thanks to the financing of her mother and of course after nagging her for days, the princess built her abode smartly; first, you find it an old simple wooden store which is supervised by an old man calls Terry, this man is short and fat, hunchbacked, bald with some white hair on the the two sides of his head and he has a white strange mustache on his large mouth with lost teeth, circle-black-eyed, he always wears heavy and dark clothes even in summer. Next to the table, which Terry sits always behind, a door, if you open it, you will find just few mops. But, there are invisible security and safety procedures, if you carry them out, you’ll find instead of “cleaning” room a brown elevator with white lights for 20 people maximum. And these procedures are; first, there is a numbers keyboard near the door, is hid behind a piece of the same wood of the store, to write the password. Second, if the password is correct, the keyboard will become a “fingerprint reader”. Finally, there is a retinal scanner.

Anyway, the abode is under the ground, it’s composed of 9 floors:

The first floor is for meetings and appointments. The second is for engineers, inventors and tech agents. The third is for cafeteria and bedrooms for who doesn’t own a house but temporarily until it owns one. The fourth is for training rooms and a little hospital. The fifth is for weapons. The sixth is for prisoners temporarily. And the rest three floors are for means of transport; the seventh is for cars and motorbikes and there are tubes which take them to specific streets outside. The eighth for ships and there are tubes full of water which take them to the oceans in the entire planet. Finally, the last one is for planes and there is a runway under the ground which takes them to the runway of London airport. All of those tubes are controlled by those tech agents.

The job of this team exactly is working for businessmen and the presidents of the Earth; killing dangerous men who harmed them deeply like stealing money or cheating them. But with one condition; a proof that these guys are really dangerous like drug dealers, slave dealers etc... And sometimes, the queen Masha asks her daughter to save or kill someone. And they always got paid 20 million dollars.

Because they work for justice and 20 million dollars, the team calls “The Fighters”. And because she is the princess of the Earth and a leader of a team of mercenaries, Mina is called then “The princess of the heroes”...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

In one of halls of the castle, in the morning, we see Masha, wearing a dress from the middle centuries and walking rapidly and nervously -by the way, Masha loves these kind of dresses and that’s why she obliges her daughter and her nephew to wear them-, and behind her the angry Mina wearing a beautiful red dress. The latter says, begging her mother:

\- Mum, I don’t have time to meet the duchess! I have to take care of my business! My team needs me and someone has to look after all the crew of the abode and this “someone” is me! And you know well that I hate her and her disgusting son!!

\- Mina, you have to remember that you are a princess and you should meet the duchess because it’s one of your royal duties, even though you always neglect your royal duties carelessly!

\- And is one of my “royal duties” sitting with the duchess Benjamin, drinking tea and listening to her blabbing?! Mum, please!

\- Stop it!

\- What is it?

\- Walk slowly and elegantly. And yes, staying with Benjamin is one of your royal duties.

\- Oh my God! And what about her miracle tongue! If she expresses something she likes it, it’s over! That thing will be destroyed!

\- You are saying bullshit...

\- I’m not saying bullshit! ... F**k this horrible ugly dress!

\- Watch your sentences, girl! The queen of England gave us this dress as a present!

\- As she’s better than us and stronger!

\- Try just for once to grow up and react as a real princess! Why are you the only princess who reacts stupidly and naively in this world!

\- And I’m proud of!

\- Look, Duchess Benjamin is an old friend, and it will be so rude if we cut our relation and friendship with her!

\- I didn’t ask you to finish our friendship with her, but I asked you to cut my relation with her! Don’t you know what does she want to do?!

\- She wants her son to marry you.

\- Exactly! I don’t want him! He’s disgusting and I don’t like him! And the worst, he doesn’t fight! At least if you want to choose a man to marry me, choose a strong man! Who gets proud of a heroic act! Who cares about me and my career not about my money and my position! Who sacrifices everything for me!

\- No one sacrifices his life for anyone.

\- Didn’t my father sacrifice his life for us? Hasn’t my team sacrificed its life for me?

\- You have to minimize watching romance movies.

\- I watch action movies not romance movies. Haven’t you heard yet that the princess of China quit her job and her title to marry someone who has a position less than hers?

\- So she’s idiot.

\- She’s not. Ralph says that the important thing to keep the relationship between a couple is to understand each other, love each other and never cheat each other.

\- I don’t care about what the old man is saying.

\- You are peers.

\- I don’t care. Anyway, if you didn’t choose the perfect man, and I repeat the perfect man, I’ll be obliged to choose him by myself.

\- Please don’t... and who is the perfect man?

\- The perfect man is the man who has a luxury position, from a king to a duke.

\- Whatever.

\- Why didn’t you accept my suggestion? The French guy?

\- What?! First, Frank is engaged to a “scorpion” called Christina. Second, I don’t love him. Third, he doesn’t want me! Fourth, he’s arrogant and finally, he’s not a king or president or duke, like you want.

\- Of course he wants you! All men hope to marry a princess like you! Even if they hate you! And Frank is millionaire so no problem, he’s like a duke or maybe richer than a real duke.

\- How much times I have to say that I’m still young to marry?!

\- You’re not young! You’re 27!

\- If the damn man asked my hand, I’ll shoot him.

\- Don’t do it! I’m warning you!

\- I can do it: Actually I killed yesterday one of most dangerous drug dealers! And I’m proud of! You see? The person must have something to be proud of!

\- You’re princess and it’s enough to be proud of.

\- I become proud just of a title I owned since I was born?

\- That’s true... Why did I allow you to be a soldier?

\- To protect myself from physical dangers.

\- And why did I finance the abode?

\- To execute my wish and so that I can perform the missions well.

\- And what do I deserve?

\- You deserve the thanks sincerely.

\- And what should you do when you thank me?

\- I should say “thank you” and that’s all.

\- No! You should stop annoying me and perform your royal duties!

The two women stop in front of a door.

\- And now, please be a princess; we’ll meet the duchess.

There are always in front of each door two guards. This time, one of them opens the door and screams: “Her majesty the Queen of the Earth and her highness the Princess of the heroes! Stand up for respect!”

The queen and her daughter get in the room, and the last one murmurs: “why should they even stand up?” The room has traditional multicolored furniture, between the door and the fireplace four red sofas on a green large carpet its color is the walls’. The duchess Benjamin who was sitting on one of sofas is a short old woman, white-haired, blue-eyed, hard-walking, arched back, wearing a tilted hat and a blue-sky dress. And her son, James, is tall, black-haired, a “heavy” mustache and black-eyed like the olive. When Mina meets him, she feels disgusting and she always prefers to not see him again. Four of them sit on the sofas and the duchess starts talking:

\- Nice dress princess Mina! It’s very beautiful!

The princess moves a bit and suddenly she hears the sound of her dress’ splitting. So, she tells her mother lowly:

\- See?

But the queen disregards her and continues speaking with her “old friend”:

The queen: I’m so happy you visited us!

Mina: (muttering) The same sentence every time!

The duchess: Thank you your majesty! Me too! Actually Jimbo suggested visiting you! He insisted!

Mina: (muttering and laughing secretly) Jimbo... unbelievable...

The queen: Mina?!

Mina: Sorry.

The queen: Why, as your opinion, Jim I mean Sir James wanted to visit us?

The duchess: He wants to marry the princess!

Mina: What?!!

The queen: Mina?!!

Mina: (looking at James, angry) Sorry.

The queen: What about hanging together inside the house and letting them alone.

Mina: (muttering) ...Champs-Elysées...

The duchess: Why not? (She stands up and catches her son’s cheek) Stay with the princess, Jimbo, I’ll come back after a while, OK? Be nice with the princess!

The two old women get out, while James says:

\- I’m sorry, she’s my mother; she’s always reacting as I’m a child.

\- (pretending and smiling) It’s OK...so... Do you want to marry me?

\- Yes, I hope.

Abruptly, Mina takes a gun from her heel then she gets up rapidly and she points it toward the frightened man. Then she says and the gun is still in front of his face:

\- Don’t repeat saying this sentence to me and don’t think about marrying me again or I’ll kill you! Understood?!

\- (Trembling) Understood...

\- Am I making myself clear?!!

\- Yes ma’am!

\- Good! Now, don’t mention anything to my mother, or to your mother or to anyone else, and if I heard anyone saying that I threatened you on this day in this time, I’ll kill you! I don’t want you! Why don’t you understand?! So far, don’t think about me or even getting close to me. Understood?!

Benjamin nods. Suddenly the two women get in, and they find Mina sitting on her sofa, smiling and talking to James who’s still sweating. The princess says smiling as nothing happened:

\- Wow! You came early! Why? We were having fun. Isn’t James?

Mina looks at him smiling but scarily when the man is nodding and saying:

\- Of course, we were having... fun...

Benjamin smiles and gets happy to hear that and says:

The duchess: Really?! We have to celebrate this beautiful news!

The queen: Good, let’s sit and continue our conversation...

Mina: Mum!

The queen: What?!

Mina: I have some “fighting duties” to do!

The duchess: How? The princess should take care of herself and never participate in fights, only men participate in!

Mina: Oh my God! Some mercy!

Suddenly, Mina’s phone rings; it’s a call. She answers:

Mina: Hello? Who is it? ... Oh Ralph! Hi! ... A new mission? Finally! Who? Not the colonel again! Ok, I’m coming, saving or murdering? ... Both? Interesting... good... good ... where am I? In the castle with Ben I mean the duchess Benjamin... yes that one... yes her son is with her... I’ll tell you everything later on Ralph, ok? Bye.

Mina ends the call then she says while she is walking toward the door:

Mina: Excuse me, I have a mission to perform, sorry mum I’m obliged to... And by the way, I won’t marry this *%@%**/%*@ man!! Never!!

The princess leaves the room while the duchess queries as she heard nothing:

The duchess: They say that when a girl swears at a man means she loves him. Isn’t your majesty?

But the queen says nothing...

In Kazakhstan...

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

In Kazakhstan, a famous businessman is kidnapped and imprisoned in a place far away from populated areas in an abandoned house. A place seems as a desert without sand dunes but full of tiny rocks. So, this man is approximately the mission of the fighters; you’ll see later on how.

The house is dark and almost broken. There are two men, with two long beards, white cowls and rifles, standing outside in front of it, while their five colleagues are inside the house with the kidnapped, who’s sitting on a chair, tied with ropes, and his head is hid by a potato sac. Suddenly, an old man wearing a black robe, tiny glasses and a big black cowl, appears and stands in front of the poor man. He punches him strongly and cruelly then he screams incomprehensible words while the other is just begging him to let him go. But this cruel old man orders one of the standing black beardy men something which made that man leaves and comes back after a while with a little camera. The old man takes it and starts videoing him.

Out the house, Scarlett and Frank come slowly from its two sides toward the two guards. The woman throws a knife at the closest guard’s neck while the other man turns toward his dead friend and he sees Scarlett. When he’s too close to shoot her, Frank comes and catches his head and khk! He broke his neck and he’s dead. When the two fighters get sure they’re safe, Scarlett says through the tiny phone in her ear: “It’s clear”

Abruptly, two Jeep cars appear and get closer toward the house and when they arrive, all the team steps out the car but Ralph, Clover and Vector are absent. All of them are armed and dressed in black like every time they fight in mission. They stand in front of the door and Dina takes its key from one of dead bodies - if they break the door like every action movie, they’ll make a lot of noise -. When she gets the key into the door’s hole, the door falls down; it’s broken, wow! By the falling of the door, the guards get angry, surprised and ready to shoot, but Dina and Scarlett get in and shoot all of them except the old man. After that, Frank and Mina get in. And Steve, he stayed in front of the house supervising it.

The princess smiles, stands in front of the black robe man whom Dina was catching and she says:

Mina: Buddy, you are always losing your chance in living in peace. If you always succeed in running away from police and us, live calmly and without killing anybody.

The old man: (angry) Go to the hell, Americans!

Mina: First, I’m not American; I’m British. Second, @!/* you!

She shuts up for a while then she continues:

Mina: Please tell me what the wrong with you and businessmen is?! Ha? What huge mistakes they’ve committed to punish them hardly? You kill them because they just help countries to kill you and your bugs’ team? They deserve thanks and some Nobel awards, isn’t?

Suddenly, our leader hears a voice in her tiny phone; it’s Ralph:

Ralph: Mina, hurry up! I see three huge cars coming rapidly and toward you. They surely heard about our visit! Take the victim and the old guy with you and leave, now!!

Mina punches the man which made him fall. Then she turns a full “circle” and takes a gun was behind her back and shoots him two bullets. After that, she takes the sac off from the face of the victim to make sure he’s that businessman and he’s safe and alive though the bruises and she puts it back. And she gets out, ordering her team to take the dead and the victim. She gets in one of two cars with Dina and Scarlett and the dead body while Frank is driving the second car with the businessman and Steve. And without delay they drive behind the house.

The three cars that Ralph announced about appear behind the Fighters, and who are inside the cars - the beardy guys again - start shooting our friends. Steve appears outside the Jeep car with a big shooter and starts shoot them, and Dina is doing the same.

Luckily, the driver of one of “beardy” cars is shot and killed and so that car moves away rapidly and starts turning far away until it tumbles. Steve, after his bullets are over, takes a missiles gun and he shoots one of two cars and so that car explodes and tumbles away with new dead bodies. Now there is just one car that shoots very hardly as those people want the Fighters really to die hard. Fortunately, a red long helicopter appears with many missiles, Clover drives it while Ralph is sitting next to her and between his legs and hands a button to shoot those missiles. Hamilton pushes the button and one of those missiles shoots the last car and bouf baf tish! Anyway, the Jeeps stop in front of the helicopter which lands. The heroes get out of the cars. Frank and Steve are helping the kidnapped to walk, and all of them get in the helicopter with the dead body which Scarlett takes the potato sac and hides its head. Mina takes the place of Clover and she turns on the helicopter. That injured man lies on one of two longs chairs with the help of Frank and Steve while he’s groaning. Vector sits next to him with the EMT bag and starts checking him up. Dina stands next to him and says:

\- He has a deep injury in his neck and you have to stitch the wound.

\- (nervous and afraid of losing the injured) What the hell I’m doing now?!

When Mina pushes a red button on a little black cylinder, the two Jeeps cars explode suddenly; the princess exploded them to “erase” their traces. And when the helicopter is flying, Ralph fires another missile at the house, and it’s completely destroyed. Finally, the helicopter continues its road to London...

* * *

In front of her mother’s throne, the princess - she’s still dressed the black fighting getup - throws the dead body. There are also Ralph and the “zombie” businessman who stands with the help of Hamilton. The queen becomes too old as much extent that her face wrinkled and her hair became white like snow and short like men’s hairstyle but she kept her blue brilliant eyes, and even she’s old, she’s still zippy, nimble and svelte. She’s dressed this time a golden crown full of gems and a big white dress from middle centuries and no one understood why does she loves this kind of dresses. Then she orders one of her guards to take off the potato sac, she gets surprised by seeing the old man and expresses it saying:

The queen: This is the head of “the revolution gang”! One of the most dangerous gangs on Earth!

Mina: I told you to trust me and here we’ve succeeded!

The queen: Ok, well done. (She looks at the businessman) And who is this man?

Mina: Colonel Charles told us about the place of the head in exchange for saving the businessman William Twister after we spent much time looking for this ugly beardy old man.

Suddenly, a guard gets in and says:

The guard: The colonel Charles asks the permission to get in.

The queen: I allow him to enter the throne room.

A man gets in the throne room, aged between 60th and 70th, hairless completely, long, popeyed, wrinkled face, wears the green suit of soldiers and on each shoulder three golden stars. He gets off his hat and puts it under his armpit and finally he salutes. Mina and Ralph - who hates him a lot - salute him too while the queen just nods. Then he stands next to Mina and in front of the queen and says to the last woman while he didn’t even look at Ralph:

The colonel: Your majesty, I’m sorry for bothering you, but I came here to apologize and to take my man from the princess who helped me bringing him safe.

The queen: Here you are the man you’re looking for.

The colonel: I hope I didn’t bother you, your majesty.

The queen: You didn’t, but I wish in the next time you never repeat this, I hate when someone gets in my business. Anyway, thanks for helping us finding the revolution gang head.

Mina: So colonel, here you are the man you’re looking for.

The colonel: Thanks, your team and you did a wonderful job.

Mina: Thank you, I hope you give me the money now. You know, we can’t trust people nowadays. And ... I need another million.

The colonel: Why?

Mina: To buy more weapons, the twenty millions are barely enough for us and the workers in the abode. And today, we’re out of bullets; the revolution gang is very cruel.

The queen: But I always finance you?

Mina: I know mum, but I want to rely on myself. Moreover, you are financing us from the Earth’s budget and it’s not a good behaviour. That money is for the Earth, not for just eight people.

The colonel: Ok, I’ll give you the million later on.

Mina: Thanks. Where is my money?

The colonel Charles snaps his fingers, and suddenly two men with three black valises get in, and stand next to their boss. Then, Charles continues, smiling:

The colonel: These are the twenty million dollars that we’re dealt on.

Mina: Thank you very much, colonel.

The colonel: (talking to his guys) Take Mr. Twister with you please and put the valises down in front of the princess. (Speaking with Mina) I’ll put the million dollars in your bank account. Do you accept?

Mina: I don’t mind, Charles.

The colonel: Perfect.

The colonel turns his back and walks some steps toward the door. And suddenly the princess calls him:

Mina: Charles?

The colonel: Yes ma’am?

Mina: (pointing to Ralph) You forgot someone.

Ralph: Hi colonel, how are you? (they shake hands and Hamilton hides his huge hate).

The colonel: Hi Ralph, fine, and you?

Ralph: I could be fine if you shook my hand before you speak with the princess.

The colonel: I’m sorry Hamilton; I was busy like you noticed. And now, goodbye, pleasure to work with you, princess. (He nods to salute the queen) Goodbye, your majesty.

The queen: Goodbye.

After the colonel arrives at the door, he turns toward Mina and says:

The colonel: Did you destroy the traces of the mission?

Mina: Of course we did! Ralph took care of everything!

The colonel: Really? It seems I’m underestimating you Mr. Hamilton.

Ralph: A lot!

The colonel: Well done guys, goodbye again.

After Charles gets out and disappears, Mina says to Ralph:

Mina: Why are you reacting always cruelly with the colonel, Ralph?

Ralph: Because he’s always insulting me, and I hate who insults me, actually I hate him since I met him for the first time, arrogant...

Mina: I think he’s kind a bit.

Ralph: I do not think that.

The queen: Will you get out of here or not?

Mina: And will you keep the dead body with you or not?

The queen: Damn it! I forgot it! Guards! Take this dead body from here and burry it before its bad smell spreads in my castle!

Mina: It’s better to throw the body in the ocean.

Ralph: Or in a big bowl full of piranha fish.

Mina: Yeah, that’s better, bye mum!

The queen: Bye...

Ralph bows his head in front of Masha without saying a word and gets with his leader out of the throne room...

In the afternoon...

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

In the afternoon of a normal day, Mina gets out alone, hanging out. She goes to River Thames, and she buys a croissant and a milk coffee. She stands few meters far from the river, eating and watching the view.

Suddenly, a little black isosceles triangle spaceship -which seems as those circle spaceships - appears in the sky and is falling very rapidly until it hits the ground strongly, causing huge noise and heavy dust. The public there run away because they thought that that spaceship is one of “kidnapping” spaceships. And the princess runs away also but she gets a hide in a small alley away from the broken spaceship, to watch what is happening, maybe she discovers the secret of aliens.

Abruptly, she sees a young woman getting out of the spaceship, walking slowly and as a baby, coughing and sneezing. When she sees another spaceship but has a rectangle form will land soon, she stands rapidly and runs away and particularly toward the alley where Mina is in, then suddenly she gets transformed into a tiger and she continues her “footing”. And when she gets in the alley, she bumps into the princess and both of them fall as the alien’s on her and she returns as a woman. This woman is blonde and she has a long braided hair, honey-eyed, a round face covered with carbon, wearing a grey chemisette and pants as soldiers’ and boots seem as cowboys’. She seems tired and afraid and she has bags under her eyes. And when she realizes that she bumped into a human, she gets more afraid, punches Mina and catches her hands, screaming:

The woman: Damn you eater and destroyer of aliens!! Damn all of you!!

Mina: What?! It’s you who kidnap us always!

The woman: What?! Cyrone always saves us from you and takes you to giants to eat you, and that’s what you deserve!

Mina: Who’s Cyrone?! And what did we do to deserve this?!

The two women are just looking at each other; no one understands anything. Suddenly, four men, wearing that same black and green suit, catch the woman without even looking at Mina and noticing that she’s there, and then they leave the alley. When the shocked princess stands up, she sees the rectangle spaceship on the ground next to the broken. And she hears one of four men saying to the strange woman:

“Come on, thief, try running away from the universal jail again and you’ll get punished harder than before”

The princess gets more shocked and surprised. She had in those seconds a lot and lot of questions. So, she decides to make an appointment with her team in the abode immediately...

***

In the abode, inside the meeting room, there is a long table with a lot of chairs around it, and a whiteboard in front of it a “data show”. Mina calls her heroes, and everyone takes a sit. Then, she says after everyone sat and got ready to focus on:

Mina: Listen guys, today, a strange accident happened, maybe it changes our regard toward the aliens. Today, as you’ve heard on TV, a little isosceles triangle spaceship fell near the river Thames where I was there, and a woman got out of that spaceship and it seems that she is able to transform herself to animals. She bumped into me accidentally and she punched me and swore at me, but she seemed she was afraid and frightened, she said that we, the humans, are eaters and destroyers of aliens.

Steve: I think she’s blabbing and saying bulls*it. (He drinks from his green bottle).

Mina: Stop drinking Steve, no one of us drinks and you know it’s bad for your health and psychology.

Ralph: You think she’s right?

Mina: I feel she is. Both of us were shocked and anxious, I mean, what the hell is that? I heard also from one of men who caught her and came back with her to the space saying that she’s a thief and an imprisoned in unknown jail calls the universal jail. Moreover, the thief said that there is someone, and sure he’s alien, called Cyrone is the man who saves her and her people from us, he sends “us” to Mokera planet where...

Vector: Where the giants are?!

Mina nods sadly and without saying a word, while Vector is continuing his sentence, sadly:

Vector: So this is the future of kidnapped people, all of kidnapped people are eaten by giants, they eat everything man!

Frank: The UPO is really cruel, how dare they send innocent people to human eaters? Even if we aren’t innocent?

Clover: I think that it’s not the UPO who decided to send the humans to Mokera, I don’t believe also that they ordered Cyrone or whatever his name is to kidnap us. We know that the UPO sent someone to watch us...

Dina: But not to kidnap us...

Mina: Guys, do you think that Cyrone is the responsible for all of that? I mean; is he the man who kidnaps us and sends us to Mokera? Without even perhaps the permission of the UPO?

Clover: If the woman said that they are afraid of us, and he is saving them from us, means that he is the man who always kidnaps us!

Scarlett: So, why do you think the thief came to here?

Dina: A spaceship lands rapidly as much extent that it falls and it made heavy dust, means it was broken or damaged cause of guards who were chasing her, that’s why she came to here.

Ralph: So, Mina, what will you do after this appointment?

Mina: I want to talk to this girl, and this is our new mission, do you think that Cyrone is the killer of my father? And his guards are the kidnappers of my uncle and my brother? I think that my mother knows who killed my father so I’ll ask her, then, we’ll talk later on.

Ralph: Do you think your mother will answer you?

Mina: Maybe, when I was young, she was always telling me that my father is travelling around the world and he’ll come back, and when I nagged her at the age of ten, she said that he’s killed by aliens, and now, I think she knows who’s the killer exactly and she’ll answer me.

Steve: Because you are a nagging woman.

Mina: ...Thanks, I appreciate it...

***


	6. Chapter 6

At lunch time, in the dining room in the castle - it’s a large room, with just few paintings and pictures on the walls, and a large table covered with gold and on it a blue silk tablecloth - the Queen is always sitting in front of the table and on her right sits Ilay, on her left sits her daughter. While they’re eating, Mina is always thinking when to ask her mother about Cyrone, the accident, her father. As a result, she’s not eating well: she’s playing with her spoon in the soup, her hand under her cheek and she didn’t eat anything until her mother realizes that and she asks her:

The queen: Mina, why aren’t you eating?

Mina: I want to ask you a question and you answer me sincerely and promise me: don’t get angry.

The queen: Ok I promise you.

Mina: Please do not get angry.

The queen: Ok I promise you, I won’t get angry, ask me.

Mina: For the God don’t get angry.

The queen: Ask me, daughter!

Mina: Ok, (she breathes anxiety) who is the killer of my father?

Shocked cause of his cousin’s question and expecting the reaction of his aunt, Ilay kicks Mina’s leg, under the table, and asks her through grimaces to stop asking her mother and to apologize to her. But she looks at him as she’s ordering him to not interfere. Besides, Masha stops eating and takes the napkin which was on her thighs, and cleans her mouth and hands. Then she says while she’s looking at her soup to not watch her daughter’s reaction:

The queen: You’re close to be thirty, so you became adult and you can discover the killer of your father. He’s alien, but no human knows him and the UPO doesn’t know what he’s doing...he’s... Cyrone...

Mina: (she stands up) Cyrone!!

The queen: You know him?

Mina: I’ve just heard about him... please tell me more, who is Cyrone, and how...?

The queen: Stop! One moment! I’ll tell you everything. Since your father died, I’ve been always trying to keep that secret and never revealing it. And I got suffered when I kept it from you. I got more suffered when you ask me “when does my father come back?” until I revealed the half of that secret. And now, I can’t endure keeping the secret after I revealed its half anymore. I need to reveal it so much as that thirsty guy in the desert who needs water to survive. I need to reveal it to survive! If you didn’t join University of soldiers, I could tell you that secret really comfortably. But I know you; you’ll decide to avenge to him when you know everything about that animal, when you know what did he do and he’s still doing to the entire galaxy. Please, you know that I need to reveal the secret, and if I did, you could avenge to him. Please, please if you love me, promise me that you’ll never travel to the space and avenge to him.

Mina: How could I travel to there?

The queen: I know you; you’ll try your best until you find the perfect solution for your problem. Daughter, I’m afraid for you. Don’t you know? He can disappear, he has the invisibility power, and this super power is one of most dangerous super powers ever!

Mina: (she sits down) I didn’t know that he has this super power, Astrona planet...

Ilay: Even if my aunt allows you to avenge to him, your team is too weak for this impossible mission.

Mina: And if my team contains some aliens, with different super powers?

Ilay: Maybe...

The queen: What do you mean, Mina?

Mina: Mum, I want you to trust me now like every mission I perform...

The queen: I don’t trust you in every mission, instead, I get afraid and frightened each time you even get ready for a mission, I just allow you to because you’re stubborn.

Ilay: It’s true, you have already right, aunt.

Mina looks at him angrily, and then she continues her sentence:

Mina: Please, just regard my revenge to Cyrone as it’s just a normal mission.

The queen: I don’t want to lose you like your father, brother and uncle.

Mina: Give me just one month, one month, you forget completely that I’m here. Just imagine that I’m in a hard mission that takes a long time. Please tell me how did he kill my father, this is the other half that you want to reveal, isn’t? Just say it, quickly, as taking medicines. Besides, I can’t go to the space; I don’t have spaceships. At least, if I didn’t succeed, my death would have a great impact; maybe people will get interested in fighting Cyrone, as many wars happened in the history, and then they kill him. And if I succeeded, we’ll be free again! As before the coming of the UPO!

Ilay: She’s right.

The queen: I know you, and I know you’ll nag me every day to tell you. Ok, I’ll tell you the rest of the secret.

Mina kisses her mother’s forehead and thanks her. Then she sits again on her chair and gets ready to listen to the “story”, while Ilay stops eating and he moves the bowl away to put his elbows on the table and his head between his hands. Then, Masha starts speaking:

The queen: Cyrone is a very foxy man, I don’t know exactly how did he become so strong, but I know that he’s very powerful, and he’s famous in the entire galaxy. Everyone gets afraid just by hearing his name. I remember until now how did he kill you father without mercy or pity, on your and your brother’s birthday. Cyrone landed his spaceship on the ground near the castle. His guards started kidnapping the guests inside and outside the castle while he was walking toward the throne slowly with a huge smile as he was walking in heaven. I ordered our guards to take you and your twin away. Though the noise, the yells and the screams that our guests were making, your father kept his calmness and strength, and walked toward Cyrone until he stood in front of him, face to face. And he asked him to make a deal. But no! Cyrone took his sword and killed your father. Finally, he looked at me, laughed and got out with his guards and approximately 1000 people, who were our guests...

The queen dries her tears, and looks at her daughter whom her eyes start shedding tears, while Ilay is completely calm and silent as a statue, just gazing the table. Masha continues her speech, and that crying voice is accompanying the story:

The queen: That night, after Cyrone’s leaving the Earth, it started raining until the morning, as the sky was crying with us. After that night, we passed three days of mourning, during that, we were preparing William, your father Ilay, to be the king.

Mina: ... I swear mum that I won’t avenge to him until I get prepared one hundred percent and...

The queen: What? No no no, you won’t fight him, understood? And this is an order!

Mina: But why didn’t he even touch you? He didn’t injure you?

The queen: A... M... A ... I don’t know, ok?!

Mina: This AMA means you’re lying.

The queen: Don’t say ever that I’m lying! It’s rude to say that to your mother. But ... yes... I’m lying... that’s true. But I won’t tell you. However, you’ll discover it, very soon...

Ilay: I know what do you mean when you say “you’ll know so soon”, means Mina won’t know, forever...

The queen: Ilay!

Ilay: Sorry...

Mina: I’ll forget this. Anyway, do you know how many planets are there in the galaxy? Inhabited planets? And their names?

The queen: I forgot the names, ask Colonel Charles.

The princess looks at her cousin, shocked while the queen becomes surprised also and guilty to say that, and she starts repeating:

The queen: I wish I didn’t say that, I wish I didn’t say that...

Mina: Does Colonel Charles know that?! Knows everything about Cyrone?! Why didn’t you say that?! (She kisses her forehead) Thanks mum! (She stands up) Excuse me, I need to go. A very important fight is waiting for me...

Mina and Ralph standing front of the store...

* * *


End file.
